<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Man Should Have All That Power by QuinLova (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566706">No One Man Should Have All That Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QuinLova'>QuinLova (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotline Miami (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2012 AU, Alternate Universe - High School, But I'm not sure, Canon-Typical Violence, Expect lots of references to the year of 2012, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Might add The Payday Gang, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Tags will be updated, light shipping, this came to me at 1am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QuinLova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all justified, it was just to protect his family.</p>
<p>The chicken mask wearing high schooler named Jacket told himself this as he dropped the Russian's body into the dumpster. </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>This was all justified, it was just to keep his integrity as a high school prodigy detective. </p>
<p>Manny Pardo told himself this as he zoomed his binoculars on the blood-splattered nightclub across the street from his house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beard/Jacket (Hotline Miami)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No One Man Should Have All That Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> This was all justified, it was just to protect his family. <em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The chicken mask wearing high schooler named Jacket told himself this as he dropped the Russian's body into the dumpster. Was it fucked beyond belief that he had to do this for his family? Of course. But as long as he was on this earth, he would make sure his family would be on this earth as well. Walking into his car, Jacket grabbed his cellphone, and put onto his shoulder.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yo, it’s Beard.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good morning.” Jacket’s tape player broadcasted. He had always been called a “weirdo” by his peers for this, but they all eventually shrugged it off, only sometimes being mentioned in the popular kids group chats nowadays.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Jacket! How are ya doin?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I require assistance.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Jacket could hear Beard sigh on the other side of the phone.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Listen, can you just keep it sloppy this once? I’m on a date, we’re watching Rock of Ages right now, I’m in the theater bathroom, and I can’t miss this date right now, ok? I think she’s looking for me. Cya.” Beard hung up without waiting for a response.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Jacket stared at his dashboard.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Understood.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> This was all justified, it was just to keep his integrity as a high school prodigy detective. <em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Manny Pardo told himself this as he zoomed his binoculars on the blood-splattered nightclub across the street from his house.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Grabbing the cream and sugar filled coffee that was on his bedroom table, Manny attempted to see if there was any evidence the police would most likely pick up. Noting the bloody car tracks, Manny took a picture of them, before picking up the phone and alerting the police of the body in the garbage.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>